Clases de baile! ·REVERSE·
by Zeny
Summary: Charasuke no sabe lo que le espera. [Oneshot] CharaMen/MenChara


**Clases de baile**

 **·REVERSE!·**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De brazos cruzados, con la mirada ausente mientras contemplaba a una de las parejas en el salón, su expresión no le decía nada. Sus rasgos estaban compuestos por una seriedad de líneas tensas y relajadas: la curva desinteresada de sus labios, la nariz recta pero levemente respingada en la punta, las curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de un gato o un zorro.

Muy aparte de su belleza facial, lo que tenía a Charasuke babeando era el cuerpazo del chico.

 _Deos meo._ Esos brazos, esas piernas, esa camiseta apretada que no le dejaba imaginarse los abdominales. Quería ir hasta allá y sonarle el trasero con una nalgada para ver si esos glúteos eran tan firmes como se veían.

Bien, Charasuke. Calma el cachondeo voyerista de tus neuronas y ponte a pensar.

Con esa determinación, trazó El Plan para Seducir al Profesor de Baile Buenorro.

Era bastante simple, y efectivo. Pan comido. No había en la ciudad – y posiblemente en todo el país – persona que pudiera resistírsele. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres caían en sus encantos. Había hasta quienes esparcían pétalos de rosas por donde quiera que sus "tersos" pies pasaban. Las chicas morían por un segundo de su tiempo, los chicos se arrodillaban ( _ehem_ ) ante él, y las personas mayores…Lo toleraban. Demasiada gente anciana con miopía y cataratas como para apreciar adecuadamente su belleza.

Así que conquistar a ese delicioso pelinegro de ojos azules no sería ningún problema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue como si la Providencia estampara una mano sobre la mesa y dijera "Adiós a tus poderes de atracción sexual, Charasuke."

El profesor estaba buenísimo, sí, pero cuando lo recibió en la recepción del salón donde se impartían las clases de baile le miró como si fuera una molesta mosca, de esas que no se van de encima de tu pastel de cumpleaños ni aunque las persigas con un periódico.

(Lo llama profesor de baile porque le vio dar indicaciones como un profesional a los otros dos bailarines, okey; que la mayoría del tiempo no sepa lo que está haciendo no quiere decir que Charasuke no lo sepa ahora a la hora de querer fo- _eh_ , conquistar a alguien)

Dicho profesor ricolino, portador de unos abdominales matadores, abrió una carpeta sobre el escritorio y empezó a llenar un formulario sin levantar la vista a mirarlo ni un momento.

_ ¿Nombre?

_ Charasuke Uchiha.

_ ¿Curso de principiantes o curso avanzado?

_ Curso de principiantes – acomodó un mechón de su cabello y disparó una de sus Sonrisas Más Sexys.

_ El curso dura seis semanas, una o dos veces a la semana según lo que desee. – Hablaba con una monotonía tan robótica y desinteresada que ofendía a Charasuke. – Cada clase será de dos horas. ¿En qué horario desea inscribirse? Tenemos clases a las diez de la mañana, a las tres de la tarde y a las siete de la noche.

¡Ajá! Esta era su oportunidad. Vamos, Chara, ¡tú puedes conquistar hasta este hombre con carácter de piedra!

Se apoyó en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que al profesor le fue imposible ignorarlo. Sonrió confiado en sus habilidades, y cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo con sus ojos oscuros fijos en los azules.

_ Ponme en tu clase, guapo.

_ …

_ …

A pesar del silencio, Chara mantuvo la pose.

_ …

Dos parpadeos. Una ceja se alzó con lentitud, luego la otra.

¡Seeh, le había hecho reaccionar! Ahora solo faltaba que…

El profesor cerró la carpeta y se alejó para guardarla. Charasuke se quedó muy quieto, con el corazón en la boca, inesperadamente nervioso.

Cuando se volvió a girar hacia él, estaba sonriendo.

Pero no era una sonrisa amable, ni seductora, ni verdadera.

Era tan arrogante y afilada, una flecha helada directa al corazón y al orgullo de Charasuke.

_ Yo solo enseño a los alumnos avanzados.

"No a las mierdecillas principiantes como tú que sólo vienen a hacerme perder el tiempo", pudiera haber agregado, pero aunque no lo hubiera dicho Charasuke había entendido.

_ ¡Ino! Aquí hay uno nuevo. ¿Te puedes encargar de él?

_ Claro, Menma.

Una chica rubia muy linda se acercó a él al tiempo que el profesor buenorro regresaba con los otros dos estudiantes y les daba algunas instrucciones. En ningún momento se volteó a mirar a Charasuke.

Él sí lo hizo. Le siguió con la mirada cuando la tal Ino acomodó su postura y le dijo cómo debía posicionar sus manos y esto y aquello. Honestamente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que lo había…

Rechazado.

Suspiró y trató de prestar atención. Aun si se distraía cada un minuto y la chica tenía que volver a explicárselo, Charasuke no dejó que aquella fea sensación en su pechito le afectara la pose y la actitud. Pudo incluso coquetear un poco con Ino hasta que se dio cuenta de que si continuaba iba espantar a su profesora.

Las dos horas parecieron interminables, y cuando Chara finalmente dejó el salón fue como si arrastrara su orgullo por la puerta. Terminó nuevamente afuera, y por la ventana pudo ver como "Menma" y la rubia acomodaban el lugar y apagaban las luces.

Sabía que tenía que moverse, pero sus pies estaban tiesos en el asfalto, como si le hubieran echado cemento encima. Tuvo que obligarse a suspirar, pero por más que tratara no podía sacudirse la intensa sensación que se removía por todo su cuerpo como un huracán al acecho.

El profesor de baile estaba buenísimo, sí. Pero era un imbécil.

El tipo de imbécil que podía sacudir el mundo de Charasuke.

El día que bailaran juntos, sería él quien caería de rodillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
